iPush
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: Sometimes all you really need is a push in the right direction to lead you to something great. And who else but Carly to push her friends in the right direction? One-shot. Better than it sounds. Short and sweet.


**Nope. No ownership.**

"You really never know what can bring two people together. A memory, an ant, a flower, or even a bag of jelly beans.

Sometimes all you need is an eye opener to know what was right all along. This is especially true when it comes to my two best friends, Freddie and Sam.

To this day, I don't think I will ever forget what brought these two together.

We were all sitting around in my apartment. Seniors in high school. Feeling on top of the world, and reliving all of our middle school memories.

One of the very rare moments that you could find Freddie and Sam actually getting along.

I remember Sam sighing happily before she went to the refrigerator to look for ham.

However, it wasn't until I saw Freddie sigh and smile after her, that I actually started to push my subtle hints.

'Kiss her, idiot!' I whispered sternly.

Haha if you could have only seen the shocked look he gave me! But that was nothing compared to the death glare that followed.

I was just relieved he wasn't pining after me anymore. Which he had grown out of somewhere around sophomore year.

'Why would I do something crazy like that?' he mouthed back.

I just rolled my eyes. Honestly. How ridiculous could he be? I could tell how much he cared for her.

I couldn't help but think '_What a wimp'_ before rolling my eyes.

'So that no one else beats you to it!'

At this, I started getting a reaction. Now, I've never been mischievous or crafty, but at this moment, above any other, I can truly say that I felt proud of my sneakiness.

'Who would do that?' his voice lowered. Which, I'm guessing was quite difficult considering he was whispering.

'Well, Sam isn't exactly ugly, and…I am just saying that I saw Shane the other day, and he wasn't taking his eyes off Sam…'

'Shane?' he said so loudly, it was almost out loud.

Before I could get another remark in, Sam walked back over, meat in hand, mind you.

'What's the happs?' I remember her saying through a full mouth of ham. So typical.

I saw Freddie blush and grit his teeth together roughly.

'Do it…' I managed to escape Sam's stare for just a second, 'Or else Shane might…'

He just glared.

'So, Sam,' I started, 'Have you talked to Shane lately?'

This rightfully earned a death glare from Freddie, so imagine my shock when he got right in her face and kissed her.

'What was that?' Sam asked when she broke the kiss.

'Um… I was seeing what water melon lip gloss tastes like…'

'Idiot!' Sam yelled before stalking off away from my apartment.

The entire night was spent helping Freddie carry home the dozens upon dozens of roses he had purchased.

He had a huge bundle of at least forty put in my pet bird, Else's, beak. As if I didn't feel sorry enough for my poor parrot, he tied several flower chains to the bird. Else still hasn't forgiven me.

To my utter shock, the bird lifted off the ground and flew straight to Sam. When she first saw him covered in roses she thought the poor thing was bleeding to death.

She was walking on her way to my house before she realized any different. And when Freddie and I caught up to her in a frantic run, I saw the shock on her face just a second before her face was molded in confusion.

I watched Freddie beg for forgiveness and I saw Sam, just barely, grant his command.

Next thing I know they're making out. Yes it was quite awkward.

But I was too worried for my parrot to care. Poor thing…Being weighted down with all of those flowers. And at 3 a.m. no less! It's a shock the poor bird made it through.

Later that day I would learn what friends do to you when they find out that A. you were TRYING to start something and B. that you think they're too stubborn to do anything by themselves.

But, obviously, they got over it, and my bird recovered.

And so, who would have thought that six years later, I would be standing here as Maid of Honor at this very couples wedding, delivering a speech for my best friends, and retelling the story of one of the craziest nights of my life,"

I start fighting my tears, but continue, "And so, we are here today to support our good friends and family as they start their new life together, yes cliché, but here's to Sam and Freddie."

"To Sam and Freddie" is repeated, and every arm is raised high.

Freddie kisses Sam on the cheek as she punches his arm.

And I can't help but think of the life lesson I learned here: Sometimes all you need is a little push in the right direction to make everything work out.

**My first future fic =] Got inspiration for this while reading a Harry Potter Fanfic. So I let it go from there and this is what you got. Future fluffy drabble. **


End file.
